The World of Dragon Slayer
by momomolove
Summary: Once, every thousands years, a gifted child is born, with both the power of the celestial spirit and Dragon Slayer magic. Those people are unique, special, and unimaginably powerful. They were the kings of our kind . . . Read on for full Summary/Prologue
1. Chapter 1

**Full Prologue Because they didn't wont me to put more than 345 words sadly.**

Once, every thousands years, a gifted child is born, with both the power of the celestial spirit and Dragon Slayer magic.

Those people are unique, special, and unimaginably powerful. They were the kings of our kind, we dragon slayers worship them. But an 'accident' happened a couple of centuries ago which brought them to their 'extinction'.

We were scared, without a ruler what would become of us?

One man decided to stand above us all. He became the new king -just like that- spreading his blood and his will to the next generation of kings. He taught them to be cruel upon their own people. Having all the power to himself, he quickly made new laws, for all of his people to respect and obey. If they did not obey these laws, they will have the choice to be executed or becoming a slave. Like this his kingdom was rebuilt the way he wanted it to be.

Some still believed that the true heir will come to their rescue, by taking their kingdom back.

Eventually those believes became a fantastic fantasy about the celestial dragon.

* * *

 **So here is the Prologue I do really hope it pick your interest if not I am sorry,**

 **/Warning/ ENGLISH IS MY THIRD LANGUAGE SO PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO CORRECT ME ON MY SPELLING OR OTHER THING I DO!**

 **One more thing! I do not owned Fairy Tail (sadly), the rightful owner is Hiro Mashima**

 **NOW NOW ENJOY EVERYONE!😚😚😚😚😚**


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter Yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

". . . Edwall Krimson was nominated king, after the extinction of the celestial dragon who was the rightful ruler . . . made some new law, and whoever didn't obey them will either be executed or transform into a slave "

'So they become a slave for not obeying the king, huh?' I thought to myself.

I continue reading the book in my hand until I found the chapter about the slave. My friend needed this information but she has somehow been ban from the library, wonder what she did.

I quickly ran outside completely forgetting that I have to scan my book first.

'Where is she?' I question myself while looking around for my best friend.

"Lucy! I'm here!" screamed the pink-head girl.

"Coming!" I answer back while starting to run.

Ouf! Finally. I. Hate. Running.

"I got the book," I tell her after gaining my breath, even though I didn't run too long I still get very tired, the main reason why I don't do sports.

"Unbelievable, you are out of breath just for running five meters?".

"Hey! Don't start judging me! You pig head!"

"Oh not that again!"

"Yes that one again, now I got the book" I shoved it into her hand before sitting down, completely tired. I know, I know, I'm so lazy.

Laura was reading that part of the book super fast and not even two minutes passed by before she finishes.

"It's said here that the slave is judged depending on their action, for example, if someone insulted the king they will be executed, if someone commits murder they are to be a slave for life. You can be a slave for a couple of years or months. And it all depends on how high your crime is." she said before continuing again, "Their work or job will be decided by the Royals -doesn't matter what kind of work, hard or easy, dangerous or safe-.

" it didn't give a lot of information, I guess it was private . . . Oh and someone else can take the place of a slave if they have the permission of the king.

"The Royals can curse a person's whole familiar making them all slave, it can go on for the next generations and generations. . . So here is the answer as to why we still have slaves now in our generation"

"Wow! That's harsh" I exclaim to her " does it tell you why we can't help them" I ask her

" Oh that's right here I'll read it

' law number 86: whenever a slave is being punished or is doing their work, do not interfere or try to help if you do their punishment will become yours and ten times worse.' "

"Huh? The heck? What is whit this stupid law?" I ask her.

"Well it makes sense now"

"Huh?"

She looks at me "Remember when we wanted to help that poor girl who was caring the big bucket of water?" Laura ask

"Oh and that old lady practically jump at us to stop us, ya I remember," I said now understanding her action

As we continue walking we didn't realize that a carriage of the royal palace, was coming closer and closer to us until we heard one of the guards speak.

"Hey, brats" we both stop to look at the scary guard "Your in the way," he said

Both of us being too scared to actually answer him, just moved out of the way letting them pass. But out of nowhere a little dog came running in the middle of the street holding in his mouth a piece of bread. Right after the dog was a little kid, trying desperately to catch him.

That was probably her only food for the day.

Being a slave was a curse.

The girl jump desperately on the dog making the guard even more angry for having to stop once again.

He took out of his pockets a whip once I noticed that, the realization of what may happen came through me, he wanted to hit her!

"Get out of my way!" He yelled getting his arm ready to strike.

Stupid asshole, I thought she just wanted food.

I couldn't take this anymore, I moved my body as quickly as possible, blocking everything for this little girl.

I know I just broke a law.

Hahaha, the guard started laughing "what are you? Stupid?" He laughs even harder now and his companion also joined. I don't get what's so funny.

"Go and be careful, ok?" I tell the cute little girl, she nods once before running away with the dog behind her. I smile at this. It makes me happing knowing I help someone.

"You're that brat from before" I hear the annoying voice of . . . Yup, you guessed it, the guard.

I turn around as slow as possible, because of the pain in my back where he hit me, made it difficult for me to move.

And somehow this was funny cause they started laughing again "hahahahahahaha"

I just stare not really knowing what to say.

"Brat you're too funny," the leader said. "But you know that you just broke the law, right?" He asks.

I didn't answer so he continues on talking

"Well I got to take you to her Majesty, she will decide everything for you"

"I refused" as soon as it left I regretted, I said that whiteout thinking! Oh, my gosh! I was so freaking scared. "Eh that was just some vocabulary mistake, ya!, I wasn't thinking" I try to save myself

But he got angry. I don't understand those people with their mood changes.

"I should cut your tongue making you unable to speak, the sound of your voice is irritating" I just shut up not wanting to upset him even more "Now you won't be able to tell the queen what happen so I will have to and you know what?" He asks before continuing "I'm a very good liar" he smirked at me proud of getting me into big trouble.

Damn my stupid mouth. Getting myself in trouble every time

"Heck no! You can't just lie to the queen" I yelled at him, knowing full well that those people that work for the queen, does whatever they want but I just wanted to save a couple more times before I get my tongue cut off.

"Oh but Little girl, it is not up to you to decided" He smirked at me, pleased with himself "Suga, Toba attack!" he ordered the other guard that was behind him.

"I want you both to cut her tongue out and then bring her to the black chamber" he orders the two people who I now know them as Suga and Toba.


	3. Chapter 3

Suga and Toba, both jumps in the air getting ready for the most powerful attack to us dragon slayer.

"Fire Dragon slayer roar! / Wind Dragon slayer roar!" both of them scream at the same time creating one of the biggest fire dragon roar ever.

'Am I going to die?' I question myself

Is my life going to end now?

I am only ten!

I didn't even learn dragon slayer magic!

Even though this is the home of all the dragon slayers. You couldn't just wait until the power overflow in you, you had to learn it. And the only teacher was the dragon themselves.

But before finding a teacher you needed to know what kind of element you had, some people can have more than one which creates a new kind of element, dust, poisons, lightning etc

Your parents help you along the way telling you how to do everything, after finding your element, they would go summons a dragon with the same element as you. That's why every dragon has only one student because we are all unique.

oh this reminds me of how I try to get a teacher

 **Flashback**

 _I am so excited! Today I am going to try and my dragon._

 _I started walking around looking for any that could possibly teach me magic._

 _further away from the street, was a blue dragon, waiting for something or someone but I didn't care, I wanted to ask him something, so I ran._

 _I finally reach him, so I started a conversation "hello!" I said with my biggest smile._

 _"why Hello young lady, what can I help you with?" he asks_

 _"hmm, well..." I didn't know how to ask him, "Can-you-teach-me!" I try but all the stress that I had accumulated came over me making talk super fast._

 _But somehow he understood "sorry little one I already have a master," he said while pointing at me, I turn around to find a little boy walking towards us. he must be his master._

 _"But can you teach both of us?" I beg._

 _"No! all dragons can only have one student. Once our students learn everything then we can teach new students but that takes at least 10 years or less."_

 _10 years! I can't wait that long!_

 _"Oh I see, ok thank you for explaining me."_

 **Flashback end**

So for me who is an orphan I have no idea what is my element and who would be best to be my teacher, I can't just go and ask a random parent to help me figure it out because it has to be someone who is blood-related to me.

So in this special cases where you don't know who you are and what kind of power suit you best, you just wait! Wait for you to miraculously unleash your power which is pretty much impossible or if you have a lot of hope, to Wait for your dragon to find you, which is also impossible.

So instead of being a lazy ass and do nothing, I decided to work on my fighting abilities. And hope for the impossible.

But, even though I practice day and night, I still never got the chance to actually fight for real. Plus this is a giant roar that we are talking about, how in the world am I supposed to protect myself? I can't just punch the fire and hope it disappears, I will just end up burning myself.

I am so screwed.

My dream . . . was to one day, find my dragon and prove to those bullies, that I am not a failure.

Those kids think that they are the best cause their dragon slayer roar are so big, they bully everyone but mostly me and Laura, Laura because she hangs out with me, and I because I'm still not considered a dragon slayer.

The Fire is coming closer and closer.

My body froze.

Dammit, I can't die!

I started grabbing my knuckle forming them into a fist on my side, and the fire came.

I can't move! Move dammit!

The fire is going to consume me . . .

I close my eyes to preparing myself for the impact

But . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

It never came, then I reopen my eyes to find that I am glowing a bright yellow!


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucy!" I hear Laura screamed behind me.

I started to look around, trying to understand what is going on. ' Did someone help me?' I question myself

'No, it is a law that whenever someone is being 'punished', because trying to murder a child is a punishment, whatever, the law says to not interfere if not, they will have the same 'punishment' ' stupid law, stupid queen and stupid Edwall Krimson to make a law like that.

"What is going on?" I question, no one in particular.

"Oh God!" I hear one of the guard say, and again as he said "Run! She . . . no report to the queen now" He order the other guard with a look of terror on his face

It didn't take long before they all ran away completely forgetting about their carriage. Why? I don't know. Meanwhile, the light that was surrounding me just disappear. Living me there like nothing ever happened.

"The heck" I question

I could hear some mumbling between the villager but did not pay any attention to them. I was walking towards Laura who at the same place that I left her, so the side of the street.

"Lucy . . . how did you do that?" she questions without looking at me, just glaring at the floor. What is so interesting about the floor anyway? It's just dirt, rocks maybe sand and grass, I guess.

But she didn't give me time to answer as she continue on " that was some really advanced dragon slayer magic, how . . . Did you learn it?" She question.

But I was way to preoccupy about what she said before that, for me to pay anymore attention to what she said after.

"... some really advanced dragon slayer magic" was she lying when she said that? Why would Laura lie anyway?

But I just can't believe that I did it!

Out of nowhere I started jumping -like a crazy monkey- in the air, doing what I call my happy dance but for others it would probably be a crazy dance.

"I did some magic!" For the first time in my whole life, I accomplished somethings big -well only for me-.

But Laura decided to be a big fat meanie and stop me from my happy dance by asking a question.

"So how did you do it?" She ask

I stop jumping and look at her " I don't know" was my blunt and simple reaply "I don't even know what I did never mind how"

"Circle" I look back at her with a questioning face.

"What?" I ask

"There was a circle around you, a yellow one, it was moving around you, and your hair was flying everywhere! " she yelled before continuing "I just want to know how you did it!" now she is winning? I just don't understand this mood changes people have sometime.

As Laura, pretended to be depressed, out of nowhere there was this realisation that strike on her facial expression.

"What about the guard!" she continues "They will come back for you"

Oh. I forgot about them.

"Well, I would just have to run away right? Like in those action movie where the main character spent almost the whole movie trying to hide and all"

"Lucy you are going off topic," Laura told me.

"Sorry, sorry I am listening " I look at her "Go on," I tell her.

Before she continues we heard some people screamed that a ' star was falling down from the sky' and some others ' We are cursed' or ' Damn that brat'

Are they talking about me? Why me? What did I do?

Hein, who cares. I don't.

We look up in the sky, our eyes meet a yellow ball falling at fast speed. It's truth there was something falling from the sky but it was not a star. As it came closer and closer we could see some . . . wings? Was it a bird? But why was it burning with some yellow flame?

We didn't understand what it was and why the heck was it falling uf the sky.

Then the presume 'star' fell and a giant wave of dirt went flying in every direction camouflaging the thing that landed.

"It is nice to see you again master"

It spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

It spoke! The whatever landed spoke . . . Wait who did he call master? It was obviously not me so . . .

My eyes turn to the person next to me "Laura, I didn't know you had a slave" I tell her with a straight face.

She looks at me, confusion was written all over her face "What?"

"I said ' I didn't know-' "

"I know what you said" she cuts me off

" Then why would you ask" I swear she makes me waste my saliva for no reason.

"Lucy. . . " she takes a big breath of air "I hate the idea of living beside people that have slave and . . . " she looks straight into my eyes, " . . . you think that I will want to have my own slave? Are you stupid? And what makes you think that it's a slave?" she triple question me, quite surprised by her reaction, wasn't expecting that, isn't obvious, didn't she hear what he said? "Well, it's a slave because he said 'master'." I bluntly answer her.

She looks at me like I have grown three head or something. Was my explanation not good enough?

Meanwhile, there were people coming from every corner, I guess they are wondering what was all the noise about.

Laura was about to answer me, but before she could we sow movement where the 'thing' landed, a mix of dirt and dust was still covering the 'thing' so we couldn't see clearly except for the giant wings that were spread up in the air in perfectly straight lines. So it has wings, huh? Definitely not a human!

The voice came again. "Master, I presumed you are now Ten" he said not ask to his young master at the same time as his wings did a little movement making a big wave off wind coming from every direction, spreading the dirt everywhere making the view clear for everyone.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

There was just silence.

No one wanted to talk.

No one could speak.

We were all shock.

Golden, the scales were a golden color.

Golden wings.

Golden eyes.

The horn where white.

It was so much bigger than a regular size dragon.

There is no doubt about it, it was one of the legendary dragon, who supposedly died as well after the last Celestial dragon. Yet there was one right in front of our very own eyes.

How?

I am sure everyone is wondering the same thing right now in their head.

"You have grown into a beautiful young lady," said the dragon to whoever he was speaking to.

Many murmurs could be heard from the people around and beside us "It can't be . . . " "impossible" "for real?" "we are safe" "where is the celestial dragon then?" " Do you see what I'm seeing" "Am I dreaming?"

"Mommy! Mommy, can I touch it" ask a little boy to his mother. I couldn't help but turn and look at the scene. "If the dragon says yes honey" the mother answer. As I stare at the interaction between the two, I was secretly hoping and wishing that it was me. "If he says yes can I also ride him?" the little boy ask once again, eye full of hope and admiration for the golden dragon. the mother just laugh at the cuteness of her son and answer him with many "if he says yes"

By now the dragon was surrounded by people of the kingdom, each one of them with their own question

"Hey, Lucy" Laura elbow me, making me finally look at her. was she talking to me?

"Yes, what is it?" I ask " Do you want to touch it, cause I know that I want to. " Laura told me stars already sparkling in her eyes.

I stare at her, what kind of question was that? " Of course I do, but there are too many people, Let's come back later when there are fewer people, I am sure the dragon won't move"

Now her facial expression changes from happy and excited to gloomy and sad. "Fine!"

"Hahahaah, you should have seen your face, priceless"

" Shut up!" she yelled at me while anime crying "this is a one time chance and we are walking away from this amazing opportunity"

"Relax," I said while patting her back to cheer her up " we are coming back later when there will be fewer people"

"Young master please wait" the voice of the golden dragon made his ways through our ears. But we didn't pay any attention to it knowing well enough that he wasn't talking to us.

"Ohh. I really want to meet the golden dragon's master" I tell my pink headed best friend

"I know, that person must be so strong"

"Yeah! do you think she has golden eyes too?"

"Maybe!"

"Both of you young ladies stop" the dragon's voices come again, and now we both stop. Understanding that the dragon was now talking to us, we turn around to find the dragon right in front of us. "Finally I have a clear view of you, young master"

"Ehhhhh?" we both say at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let me present myself, I am the divine Golden Dragon Spark" he raises his head as high as he could chowing us all how really tall he was, we were all wrong. Now that he was in front of me I can assume that he is at list three times bigger than a normal size dragon. "I have come for you, young master, to teach you the magic of the celestial dragon slayer, now that you have awakened your power it is time" he states looking right into my eyes.

"I can't believe one of those brats is an actual real life CELESTIAL DRAGON" one of the people that used to surround the dragon -before he appeared right in front of us- said, he started moving closer to us with some other people. "I know!" some guy beside him said.

"I thought I was a secret descendant from the celestial dragon, and that the golden dragon came to get me" some other random guy at a random location said "And why is that?" and a random woman said to the random man "Because he look straight into my eyes for more than three seconds!" he answer her question

"Hey!" shouted another random person "He look into my eyes for longer than that so that means I have the Celestial dragon's blood not you!" he argued.

Soon enough, all of the people around us started arguing over something. I didn't care, I didn't want to, because right in front of my very own eyes, was a legendary dragon. Every child and adult that knows the tales of the golden dragon, dreams to see it one day. So much that we even drew one from our imagination -well most of us did, some in secret other just didn't care- but even now our imagination could never compare to the real deal. He is more than perfect, no word could describe how the golden dragon really looks up close.

Right now I can't take my eyes off this dragon. His golden eyes are just too captivating.

As I am captive in his eyes completely lost memory start to flashback in my head.

 ** _Flashback_ narrator_**

 ** _XD_**

 _After the death of her parents, little Lucy had a hard time living never mind finding food for herself. A week passed and Little baby Lucy was on the verge of death. People everywhere, but none of them dare to come close to her never mind help her. Because the law says 'If you ever help someone that is doing or having a punishment you shall have the same punishment but Ten times worse'. And who in the world would want to have a punishment Ten times worse? Nobody! So every citizen stays as far as possible from the little baby._

 _Clearly understanding the message that they all gave her, the little girl started walking to the giant forest right behind the cities, who was a good two hours away if you walk at a normal speed, But Lucy being a little baby of three years old, didn't have the speed of a normal grown up plus her hunger made her slow and dizzy so from times to times she had to stop for her mind to clear up before she continues once again._

 _The little girl, walk, fell, stop for a breath or two, sometimes run, her determination to get some food was really impressive for a three years old. After hours of walking she finally reaches her destination but before she could search for food, her mind shut off due to the amount of hunger and tiredness she accumulated._

 _Right before she hit the ground a flash of light appear and carry the girl somewhere else._

 _When she opened her eye, Lucy was found in a cave, her body fulls off bandages and cleans of dirt. A couple of feet away was a basket full of fruits. She quickly walks to the basket not caring about the pain she was receiving from every part of her body. Her hunger was greater. As soon as she was done with her food, a golden rock appear out of nowhere in the front of the cave, since when can rock's move? She asks herself. But if you look closer to the presume rock you can tell that it had the shape of a dragon. "A golden dragon," said the girl, now where could she have heard this?_

 _This is the beginning of how the celestial dragon meets her golden dragon._

 ** _Flashback end_**

 ** _New Flashback_narrateur_**

 _"Do you really have to go?" ask a little five-year-old to the dragon that took care of her all this time._

 _"Yes Master, but I promise that I will come back when you are ready"_

 _"And how long will that take?" the blonde asked the golden._

 _"It all depends on you!" he said as he unleashes his wings. Looking stray into her eyes for the last time until they meet again, he said "See you soon young master, I promised"_

 ** _Flashback end_**

Step after step I got closer and closer to the dragon. Finally, when we were a foot apart from each other, I reach my hand up at the same time as he brings his head down, now my hand was resting in between his nostrils.

Out of nowhere, I started crying.

"You came back!" I cried harder as I'm hugging the dragon.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know for how long, I was hugging him. Minutes or hours? Who knows? None of us wanted to break this beautiful moment. I don't know why those memories came back but it makes me happy knowing that for a short time in my childhood I wasn't alone. I had Spark taking care of me. Well, he left two years later but he still took care of me.

Why did I just remember this now?

I was brought out of my thoughts as someone pulled me away from my dragon. Who dares disturb m- . . . oh, it's Laura.

"Hey, are you alright?" My pink-headed friend asks me. "It's really late, we should go somewhere more private where you could explain everything" at those words her gazes was straight on my dragon. But she was right! Why did I just remember this now? Why did he appear now? Why did he have to leave all those years ago? Why? WHy? WHY?

I turn my attention back to Spark "She is right, you have to answer a lot of question"

"I am willing to answer your question young master, but..." at those words, his attention turned to Laura who was right beside me "not with her around"

His answer shocked me. Why does it matter if Laura is here?

"Do you even know who Laura is?" I ask but I didn't have enough time to ask another question as the pink-headed interrupted me.

"Lucy, It's fine!" She said before continuing "It's late and I have to go home" she started running in the direction of her house but before that she yelled a "see ya!" Loud enough for me to hear.

"I forgot that her parents are really strict" I stated before giving all of my attention to Spark. "We should probably go somewhere more private," I told my dragon as I look around at all the people who decided to stay.

Spark just look at me, and for some reason, it seems like he was smiling? Well, I know that I had a smile on my face.

"Come on my back," he said

Taking me by surprise, I just stare at him as he moved his body so that I wouldn't have to walk around him.

"come on!" He broke my thought and I just quickly went on his back, surprisingly it was really comfortable and it also felt really familiar.

 **Flashback_narrateur**

 _After their encounters, the two became really close friends. So close that they would tell everything to each other, well except for mister Dragon who would sometime lie to please the girl. Those lie where only about his past, which he modifies to not reveal anything that could become really troublesome. Even though he had the power to erase her memories, the dragon was keeping this technique for when they will depart from each other._

 _Right now he would just enjoy the company of his young to be master. Who as a matter of fact loved to go on his back._

 _"SPARK!" a little four years old yelled while running to the Dragon._

 _Spark noticed that so he quickly turn around facing the little blonde._

 _"Yes? Did you do your tasks?" He double questions the girl._

 _"Yes! I bought as much strawberry as possible, and I even put them in our caverns" she exclaims._

 _For a four years old, Lucy was exceptionally smart. -Well, it also helps that she was a descendant of the Celestial Dragon, but suuuuuuush! She doesn't know that yet- She quickly learned how to pronounce difficult words, on like the other four years old. She also somehow learned to cook -only simple food- by reading a cooking guide. Honestly, Spark doesn't know if four is actually her age. . . But once he sees her childish personality those thoughts get out of his head. Like right now for example._

 _"So can I, please! Please! PLease! PRETTY PLEASE! go on your back?" She asks giving Spark her puppy eyes. "Please! Please! Please! Pleas-"_

"Ok, now just stop saying please" the Dragon stated annoyed by her action.

 _The little girl immediately jumps on his back, which was surprisingly really comfortable. She loved to fly in the bright blue sky with Spark. Seeing all of the people looking like ant's made her laugh every time, this action brought a smile on the Golden's face, even though he doesn't show it, he enjoys having her on his back._

 _Lucy just loves the view, the bright sun and the wind's breeze on her skin. It was magical in a way._

 _Which is, does little action that reminds Spark that she is still a 'baby'._

 **FLASH BACK_END**

"When you were younger you never wanted me to stop flying or to get off my back" this brought me out of my thoughts. I then started looking around, and everything seems so small and so big at the same time.

This land was my home for my whole life, but as I am in the air, I realized how truly beautiful it is. And now all those stories about the beauty of our kingdom actually makes sense.

Green, blue, purple and white are the dominant colors of our kingdom.

Everywhere I look there were trees of every size with different shades of green. I didn't even know that there was a different kind of green!

And the lakes, they are just too beautiful! I can see them sparkle through the light of the shining sun. It looks like a couple of thousand little fairies dancing while throwing glitter everywhere. 'My imagination is running wild' I thought to myself.

Those thoughts made me laugh, which I noticed brought a smile in Spark's face.

I still just can't believe that I have my own Dragon, and that, I myself am a Celestial Dragon.

From the corner of my eyes, something picks my interest. I decided to ask Spark about it.

"Spark!" I call to get his attention "what is that tower over there" I said while pointing to our left.

"Oh, that tower! Its part of the castle" is his reply.

* * *

 **okay everyone I realize that I forgot to put some words on my other chapter,**

 **but the problem is I don't know how to modify a chapter that has already being posted**

 **(I have this story on Wattpad and I made a lot of changes on the first and second chapter + I forgot to ad some words**

 **in some chapters)**

 **so if anyone know how to modify or updated a chapter that has already being posted please do me a little review**

 **XD thank you all, Nest chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

"The castle!" I exclaimed. Wow! "Can we please fly over it?" I ask before quickly explaining "It's because I never went to the castle and I just really wanted to know how it looks and als-" I was cut off.

"Sure!" He exclaims "After our little trip you could ask me everything that's in your mind"

Right! I forgot about that. I do have plenty of question for him and he better have, an answer for all of them.

Spark was now flying towards the queen's castle who was in fact pretty far away from the village and the towns. This is something that all Dragon Slayer has done at least once in their life. Flying over the royal castle was 'amazing' that's what they all said. I also heard them exclaim that the books could never compare to the real thing.

I already knew that.

That's why I want to have my own personal idea of the castle. It says that the clouds have weird shape unlike the usual one in the rest of the kingdom. And the way they are created is also very strange, apparently, they grow by themselves from the ground, making that part of the ground all cover in clouds before reaching the sky. I mean, how could that even be possible? But they are only rumours.

There is also some other rumour going around but they aren't as common as the clouds, sometimes I wondered if they could even be called clouds, they do come from the ground. Apparently.

But I will figure out the truth about it.

We were getting closer and closer to the castle, and I was getting more and more excited. I mean this is the royal castle that we are talking about.

the clouds would divide himself into groups and start spinning around themselves before reaching the sky.

Some old man claim to have seen them in action and that it happens every two years. Those are the rumours going around about the castle. Personally, I don't really believe that clouds could do that. But that doesn't mean it's not true, I will soon find out!

As we got closer and closer, the view got bigger and bigger so did my excitement. Man, who wouldn't be excited? Finally, we arrived and the castle was just too magnificent for me or anyone to not look at it. Everything I heard couldn't be more true, than this. The castle in question was beige and blue, at the center, it had a pink, blue, white, kind of . . . vortex looking? I don't really know what it was but it was beautiful. It kind maybe reminded me of a window who are cover of stain glass in churches. And don't get me started on the clouds! All those rumours where true! they do spin around themselves and grow from the ground up to the sky. It was just wow the view was just magnificent. There was also some kind of invisible turquoise bird flying around. That sure was cool! Never in my life have I seen such a creature! The queen sure was so lucky to be able to leave in this kind of castle and see this beauty every day.

 **[(I put the picture of the castle as the book cover, cause I suck at describing things...**

 **anyway I am sorry if you can't see it)]**

Not long after, Spark took us away. Too early if you ask me but, Spark already made like 20 turns of the castle and I didn't have the nerve to ask him to stay longer.

I just continue on observing the beautiful land. I still can't believe that this has been my home for so long but I never knew that half this land existed.

The warm breeze of the wind and the sound of spark wings brought me to sleep, it was just too relaxing . . .

 **•••○□○□○•••**

"Okay master, get yourself comfortable!" Spark said once I finish eating my food, so I got off the chair and went to sit on my bed -the one I was using when we were leaving together- while making myself comfortable by crossing my legs together. I knew that it was the time I finally get to know what happened . . .

"Go on ask anything," he said in a comforting voice.

I don't know why, but my heart started beating so fast, I guess it's all of the uneasiness I had accumulated. I mean when you are probably going to discover who you are, you can't help but feel a little bit anxious.

I know what question I should ask first.

I don't know what might be the answer.

Will it be a positive or a negative answer?

Who knows what might be my reaction.

Heat, started to feel my whole body, I know I am sweating like crazy right now.

The question that has been bothering me the most is.

"Ww-w . . . W . . ." I broke. My body was shaking like crazy, making me unable to speak without calming down.

So I then took a big breath of air and murmured a small 'sorry' that might have not being audible for Spark, well if he was a human, but since he is a dragon I am sure he heard me.

I took another big breath and tries again "Why-did-some-of-my-lost-memory-just-came-back-when-I-look-at-you?" That slip out of my mouth, really fast, but I know he understood.

* * *

 **I'm gonna stop it here XD**

 **I know you guys are all anxious to know more (well maybe)**

 **but to make it more fun (only for me) you guys shall try to answer the question.**

 **So why do you think that Lucy got some of her lost memory when she looks into Spark's eyes?**

 **a** **nd how did she lose her memory in the first place?**

 **Anyway sorry for the long wait people!**

 **Love you all and thank you for reading this story of mine. XD**


End file.
